the quarantine
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Accidents during work happens – any time, any where – some of them are more dangerous than others… some are not. Rated R for a reason!


NSFW ! Accidents during work happens – any time, any where – some of them are more dangerous than others… some not. Rated **R** for a reason!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG. To put it simply: I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

A/N1: Inspired by _PaperFox19_'s Noex "**nanite mess**" story.

A/N2: it's an old fanfics of mine, it's so old that I came up with name Isabella way before "Phantom of the soap opera" was aired xD

A/N3: yeah, I know… it's porn, sometimes I wonder from where I get the courage and imagination to write (and most likely POST) those stuff. Seriously it's awkward, especially for me, the author!

_**the quarantine**_

_**(or be afraid of E.V.O. sneezing)**_

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

The monstrous in size plant E.V.O. recently brought up to Providence's petting Zoo wasn't harmful, quite opposite, it had a look and mentality of a rose on steroids. As main scientists Holiday and Caesar were bound to examine it. No-one expected that '_Isabella_' - how Rex had named it, after his favorite soap opera character – would, unexpectedly 'sneeze' on them with goldenish-pollens. The golden dust was weird, to say at least, and smelled sweetly like a cheap flowery shampoo. The sneeze immediately made the scientists' skin itch.

Due standing closer to the E.V.O. it was Caesar who had most of the blow on himself -– he coughed violently, as the substance rapidly filled his unprepared lungs. Behind him, Holiday unwomanly spat on the ground. Both scientists were, more or less, covered in golden sneeze, looking like a unfinished hyper-realistic casts. Within seconds providence agents, who were assisting them in the procedure, circled the pair around, rinsing them with water and stripping from their clothing, leaving them only in undergarments.

Through Holiday's mind flashed the weird idea as, almost scalding, spray of water was violently cleaning her back: she's glad that both Six and Rex were out on mission or else she would be quite embarrassed by this, rather ambiguous, situation. She giggled to herself - poor Rex, would sell his soul to Van Kleiss himself to see her now – almost naked, wet, with her body marked with golden smudges. His biometrics would definitely spike up adding more work for her and his brother to deal with such 'abnormality' in readings.

"I'm sorry, doctor Holiday, doctor Salazar..." came female agent's professional timbre next to Holiday's left "... but procedure request to put you both under 24 hours quarantine"

Caesar seem not to hear the agent as he was watching mesmerized the remains of pollen smudges on his hands. After a while, without any fear or hesitation, he licked the substance from his skin rolling the taste over his tongue. Murmuring something to himself in Spanish.

"that's understandable" Holiday announced "I was the one who'd written this procedure, furthermore we don't know if this… sneeze won't do anything harmful to us"

Several minutes later, the scientists were lead to a small room placed at the back of the Hold - it looked like a small flat with basic furniture like bed, shower, coffee table with comfortable armchairs but also 20-centimeters-thick iron doors with electronic lock, separating the room from the outside world. Their spare, clean clothes were already waiting for them neatly piled up on the double bed.

For few minutes Holiday was standing in the middle of the room, uncertain what to do next. Caesar, on the other hand, without further ado fell on the bed like a log.

"Caesar?" Holiday asked surprised. The man was just lying flat on his stomach, almost lifeless.

She shrug her arms and followed to the shower. It took her more than half an hour to finally scrub away remaining golden dust from herself. As she got out of the bathroom the man was still lying in the bed.

"now seriously, Caesar?" she repeated – more worried now. From what she remembered it was him who got most of the blow on himself.

Holiday, still having nothing except towel wrapped around herself, approached the bed and started to shake the Latin-American awake. After few seconds he growled, displeased and probed himself on his elbows to make an eye contact. His eyes were hazy, slightly bloodshot, there was also something different in the way he looked at her.

"Caesar is everything all right?" she repeated her question. His face was flushed, the fat drops of sweat were trailing down his face and neck to eventually fall to the hospital-white linen of the bed. The man was breathing heavily, as if he just took part in a marathon.

"I have an erection" the man answered bluntly, massaging his temples.

"p-pardon?" Caesar's straightforward answer caught her off guard.

"erection… you know, when blood…-"

"-I'm a doctor…" the woman interrupted mechanically "…I know what erection is"

"…Ihave noidea why, I mean…I rarely… not undersuch circumstances… are you by any chancearoused too?" he babbled, visibly trying to focus on speaking English. A blush started to creep on Holiday's face – with every second the situation was becoming more and more awkward.

Was she really? The more she mused about the matter, the more she was realizing that she would, indeed, like to watch an indecent movie… or **do** something on her own… Caesar wasn't exactly her type, but he was fine man nonetheless. Yes, he was quite popular among both genders at scientific crew working with her.

Holiday licked her lips…

"I've gotit covered…" Caesar was still in his own comfort zone "…I mean… as a teenager I used to… I just… could you-?"

Before he could finish his question, Holiday rolled him to his back attacking his neck, biting and licking off the trails of sweat. She took off her towel in one swift motion and put Caesar's hand on her breast, encouraging him to take some action. He blinked several times, as always when he was trying to seize a situation unusual for him. After seconds of hesitation, he squeezed her lightly, his slightly calloused hands started to trail down her body. The gesture was pleasantly delicate despite Caesar's rather mechanical way of treating. It felt as if the male scientist was searching for any cuts or crack in his newest invention rather than taking part in sexual foreplay. But heck! if older Salazar was so delicate and tender with the lifeless machines, how skilled as a lover he could possibly get once taking humans into account?

The Latin-American tensed as Holiday climbed onto him and sat on his lap. She lowered her head, their lips touching. The kiss was sloppy, first-timeish. Their teeth were scrapping against themselves, tongues awkwardly missing each-other while breathings were way unsynchronized. Holiday put her hands on his board chest – her hands looked ridiculously tiny contrasting with his caramel coloured chest – she could feel Salazar's heart racing hard in his ribcage.

"easy Caesar, easy…just relax" she whispered huskily to his ear, placing a small kiss upon his cheekbone turning it into seducing lick. Caesar was, as simple as that, cute in his inexperience. It was high time to do something about it…

"_Doc?"_ came Rex's worried voice from Holiday's ear-plug communicator left on the coffee table "_are you all-right? I've heard what happened_-" But Rex efforts were in vain as both scientist were too preoccupied with themselves to notice the teenager's faint voice.

* * *

Holiday woke up with the arms around her and symptoms similar to hangover clogging her mind. The latter was not a nice feeling.

"_doctor Holiday, come in_" came voice from the ear-plug communicator, it belonged to one of her lab colleagues. "_doctor Holiday, come in_" the voice nagged, the female scientist collected herself from the bed, carefully removing Caesar's hand from her waist to not to wake him just of yet. Salazar didn't get enough sleep as he was. She sat on the armchair and placed the device in her ear.

"_what do you have?"_

"_we've tried to analyze the samples retrieved from both of your clothing, Doctor, but-"_ the man on the other side of communicator sounded troubled "-_they were decomposing too quickly to have clear reading._"

"I understand" the woman replied quietly, almost whispering "but do you have any data at all?"

"_It appears that those pollens you were exposed to have a significant dose of… ehm… sex pheromones – although it was hard to tell wherever of not they could affect a human being"_ Holiday's lip twitched. At least she knew the answer.

"thank you John, I-… me and Cae-… doctor Salazar and I… we'll both write our reports once we're out of here, Holiday out" She slumped into the armchair sighing heavily. Report right… how she was suppose to write it, so it wouldn't sound like a script for Japanese porn Anime*?

Behind her Caesar sighed quietly in his sleep.

* * *

***** I'm aware of several Japanese terms which are used around Manga/Anime genres, and that in this case it would be _"(…)sound like a script for Hentai Anime"_. In my head canon Holiday can tell apart Manga from Anime, yet terms used for genres are mystery to her (but she learns about them from both Six and Rex). I inform you about that in advance, so you wouldn't send me comments like "_Japanese porn is called hentai, lol_"


End file.
